Let $\mathbf{A}$ and $\mathbf{B}$ be matrices such that
\[\mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{A} \mathbf{B}.\]If $\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} = \begin{pmatrix} 20/3 & 4/3 \\ -8/3 & 8/3 \end{pmatrix},$ find $\mathbf{B} \mathbf{A}.$
Solution: From $\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B},$
\[\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} - \mathbf{A} - \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{0}.\]Then $\mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} - \mathbf{A} - \mathbf{B} + \mathbf{I} = \mathbf{I}.$  In the style of Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick, we can write this as
\[(\mathbf{A} - \mathbf{I})(\mathbf{B} - \mathbf{I}) = \mathbf{I}.\]Thus, $\mathbf{A} - \mathbf{I}$ and $\mathbf{B} - \mathbf{I}$ are inverses, so
\[(\mathbf{B} - \mathbf{I})(\mathbf{A} - \mathbf{I}) = \mathbf{I}.\]Then $\mathbf{B} \mathbf{A} - \mathbf{A} - \mathbf{B} + \mathbf{I} = \mathbf{I},$ so
\[\mathbf{B} \mathbf{A} = \mathbf{A} + \mathbf{B} = \mathbf{A} \mathbf{B} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} 20/3 & 4/3 \\ -8/3 & 8/3 \end{pmatrix}}.\]